Tide of Change
by LamaraLily
Summary: A mysterious disease is killing off many of the ocean folk and each species is sending their own to land to try and find the cure to this plague. After discovering an unusual teen with a tail like a dolphin, Makoto finds his life thrown into chaos as he is thrust right into the middle of a war. Mer!AU Mer!Haru, Mer!Rin, Future Mer!Makoto (Makoharu) (Makorin-Slight!) (Reigisa) Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I'm on spring break and have had this really dense plot story stuck on my mind. Instead of updating my LOTR fic, I decided to write two chapters for this little birdie. I know: terrible person. I'll get to it I swear. :) Its going to start out really slow-but it will definitely be picking up. In fact I'm doing the second chapter as well because I feel like the first chapter didn't do much for story building at all. :)

AU: Haru never went to Iwatobi or have met anyone else (that you know of ;P). Makoto and Nagisa have been best friends since their swim team in elementary school-Nagisa never left. Rin met Makoto and Nagisa in middle school. All three go to Iwatobi. Rei goes to a different school. All ages should be the same as anime unless stated specifically in one of my note sections. :)

Relationships: No smutt-just will be fluff

MakoHaru

MakoRin - SLIGHT

Reigisa - All the way-no changing this beautiful couple

RinTori - Maybe!

Seigou - May make an appearance waay later

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the story. I would be doing other things with my life if I did own more. :)

Not beta-ed: Forgive the grammar mistakes-there's a lot I'm sure. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Date with Nagisa?**

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! You're going to be late!" Small hands pressed against Makoto's torso, shaking him awake much to his disappointment.

Makoto mumbled something incomprehensible as he sleepily pressed the irritating small hands away from his stomach. Instead of complying, he simply turned over to re-situate himself in his warm and cozy bed. Soft giggling accompanied his movement. In a subconscious part of his brain, Makoto knew that whatever caused these evil creatures to disturb his sleep, giggling would not bode well for him. "Onii-chan!" Two voices rang out loud and clear.

"Oof" The air was knocked out of Makoto's lungs when two small bodies landed on top of him. A green eye opened slightly to take in the sight of his younger siblings. Ren leaned in close to Makoto's face and put on a serious expression.

"Onii-chan, Rin-chan is downstairs waiting for you!" Makoto unconsciously cringed at the nickname that the twins had managed to pick up from Nagisa.

"Why is Rin here?" He mumbled as he closed his open eye to hopefully keep on sleeping.

"Because Nagisa annoyed the he-... crap out of us until we decided to go with him to see his friend that works in a lab... at 8 in the morning... on a Saturday..." Makoto's eyes opened wide to see Rin lazily leaning against his doorway, a frown etched in his face. _Oops... _He had forgotten. Last night Makoto had stayed up until around 4 to try and get a report for school done early so he wouldn't have to worry about it all weekend. It must have slipped his mind when he finally crashed last night.

"Shoot." Makoto muttered as he sat up, the twins slipped themselves off Makoto to land on the floor giggling.

"Rin-chan's mad at Onii-chan! Rin-chan's mad at Onii-chan!" Ran chanted as she and her brother ran out Makoto's door past Rin. As soon as the two younger ones left, wide green eyes met cherry red.

"I'm so sorry Rin. I didn't even think about it last night." Makoto said quickly as he grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "Oh. And thank you for not cursing in front of my little siblings." He added with a grin as he got out of bed and made his way over to his drawers.

Rin frowned. "Your welcome. You owe me twice already this morning. One for coming over to grab your ass, and another for me not opening up the torrent of what I wanted to say to you when I walked in this room and saw you still in bed..." His lips twisted into a smile around his pointed teeth. "You can just buy my lunch and we'll call it even."

Makoto slipped off his t-shirt and threw on a clean green shirt. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a clean pair of boxers and headed to the bathroom with a sigh but a smile still on his face. "Ok Rin... I suppose that would make us even, since obviously your filthy mouth is worth as much as my hard-earned money." He thought he heard a muttered "Damn straight," as he passed his friend.

He walked into the bathroom and finished changing. As he put in his contacts he kept fighting the urge to yawn. Glancing at the clock he inwardly groaned. It was 7:40 meaning he had gotten maybe 4 hours of sleep. Once his contacts were in he quickly splashed cold water in his face and made his way downstairs to the kitchen to see a familiar scene. His mother had his back turned to him as she waited for toast and the twins seemed to be bickering over what jam was the best. Makoto rolled his eyes as a small smile graced his face. Rin was also there, he was lounging in one of the dining room chairs with his head hanging backwards in an exaggerated manner.

Cherry eyes glanced over and noticed the tall brunette standing there. "Well, well, nice of you to show up this morning." Before he could answer his mother turned around and quirked her eyebrows.

"Yes dear, nice of you to wake up after poor Rin has been here waiting for you. Do you know how long the poor boy has been here? You will definitely owe him incentive." She gave a wink to her son. Makoto knew it was odd for him to ever not be up for something he had to go to, which is why his mother was joking around as much as she was.

Instead of replying to the two, Makoto rounded the corner into the living room and grabbed his sneakers. His mind kept wandering to what they were doing this morning as he tied the laces. Wednesday at lunch: that was how he and Rin had been roped in to this mess.

_~ Flashback ~_

Makoto had walked onto the roof to find Nagisa badgering Rin about something, as always. "Come on Rin-chan! It will be so much fun and I want you guys to meet Rei-chan!" He put on his best pouty face for Rin, making his magenta eyes large and pleading. Rin growled and rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"No. Why the fuck would I want to wake up as early as I do for school on a Saturday!? Or earlier!? To meet your boyfriend?"

"Rin-chan! Don't be like that! And he's not my boyfriend." Nagisa replied with a devilish grin, pausing for a few seconds. "Yet..." Rin choked on his sandwich and started coughing.

"So what's going on here?" Makoto decided to butt in seeing that Rin had suffered Nagisa by himself for too long. He'd rather not find one friend murdered by his other. Nagisa turned his large, innocent gaze to Makoto. A soft pout was still was resting on his lips.

"Rin-chan doesn't want to hang out with me on Saturday..." Nagisa said with a sniff. Makoto hated seeing him like that. Maybe it was the big brother side of him, but he felt somewhat responsible for Nagisa. He also supposed that Nagisa and his manipulative nature also helped add to his giving-nature, especially when it came down to Nagisa. He sighed knowing he may be making a mistake.

"So what did you want to do Saturday?" Makoto asked Nagisa with a smile as he sat down next to his two best friends. Nagisa and Makoto had been friends since they swam together in a club in elementary school. After Makoto had stood up to bullies who were picking on the small blonde, they immediately bonded and the bond had stayed strong throughout the years. The two ended up meeting Rin in middle school after he moved to the town from Australia. Nagisa had actually initiated the meeting, being the happy-go-lucky, friendly Nagisa he was. Makoto had found the unhappy red head glaring at the smaller boy in the hallway. After apologizing for Nagisa calling him 'Rinrin', he discovered that Rin enjoyed swimming: something him and Nagisa were largely into as well. Another thing that sparked their friendship was the common-union they seemed to share with having girly names. The two boys found that the hot-headed newcomer actually had a really fun side to his angry facade. They just learned that those things were just Rin. Ever since then, Nagisa and Makoto had been a constant in the red-head's life, whether he wanted it or not.

"I thought it would be fun to have all three of us hang out again. And I wanted you guys to meet my friend Rei-chan! You guys would get along so well!" At the unamused look on Rin and the seemingly small smile of Makoto, Nagisa knew he had to do better to sweeten the deal. "Pluuuus, we'd get to look in the "scary" lab that is across town.. That no one is allowed in.. Where there's lots of experiments.. That may or may not be legal." The blonde made sure to have a dramatic pause between each statement for an effect he knew would hook them. He flashed a beaming smile at his two friends. Makoto felt his stomach drop knowing he would give in, even if Nagisa had used the word scary.

Rin, however, had an eyebrow quirked and an evil grin on his face. "I've always wondered what kind of experiments were going on over at that lab."

"Wait, I must have missed something. How are we getting into Anju Labs?" Makoto asked dreading the answer, hoping it was legal.

"Easy! Rei-chan works there part-time for an internship. He's soooo smart." Nagisa said with a wink that sent shivers down the other two's spines. "Rei-chan attends the private school across town. The school provides internships for all their "promising students," mostly first years. Rei-chan fits the bill."

"So... we would just go see him at work then?" Makoto asked looking skeptical. He felt that disturbing someone at work wasn't exactly how he wanted to acquaint himself to a stranger.

"Yeppers! Rei-chan said he wanted me to come see where he works. Plus I'm sure he'd love to get a chance to give us a tour rather than doing the stuffy-old work he normally does." Nagisa answered. "The only problem is that we'd have to be there by 8... Which is why Rin-chan is upset. Rei-chan can only take time off for other stuff early in his shift."

Makoto smiled. "Well, as long as its ok with Rei-chan- ah I mean, your friend, I would be fine with it, plus it sounds fun." He inwardly cringed as he accidentally picked up Nagisa's nickname. Nagisa smiled and looked at Rin expectantly.

With a large eye-roll Rin looked at Nagisa. "Ok, ok."

"Great! I can't wait!" Nagisa chimed.

_~ End Flashback ~_

Makoto finished tying his shoes. Getting up, he grabbed his jacket off the chair and put it on as he walked into the kitchen again. Rin was just grabbing two paper-towel wrapped packages from his mom. Looking at the time he inwardly cursed. He walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek and then bent over and ruffled Ren and Ran's hair. "You two be good for Okaasan. See you later. Love you guys." He called back as he grabbed Rin and walked towards the door.

"Be safe!" He heard his mom call as they closed the front door behind them. Rin shoved one of the paper-towel wrapped packages in his face.

"Grape for you, strawberry for me." Rin grinned as he shoved his toast in his mouth. Makoto was still amazed at the love Rin had for strawberries, especially spicy-strawberry jam. Rin glanced at his watch and cursed aloud. Knowing they were going to be late, they both started jogging side by side to the school to meet their blond friend.

"Mako-chan! Rin-chan!" Nagisa called as he saw the two boys. "Hurry up! You're late!"

"Lazy-ass here didn't wake up until 7:40." Rin growled as he elbowed Makoto in the side good-naturdly.

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry. I was up late last night." Makoto mumbled as he looked down ashamed, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. Nagisa just laughed and nudged Makoto's other side.

"Mommy-Makoto finally exhausted by the kids?" Nagisa winked not waiting for the answer he knew would be completely self-less and goody-two-shoed. "Now come on!" Nagisa grabbed Makoto's arm, making the brunette stumble as he fought to keep his balance to follow the excited blonde. Makoto couldn't help but wonder what had he and Rin gotten themselves into...

* * *

Thanks for reading guys. Like I said: second chapter will be up real soon. Like in hours. Sorry for any OOCishness. I am trying really hard to keep them cannon enough and keep them thrown in this AU.

Lots of Love

~Lamara


	2. Chapter 2

Like I said: chapter two is up. I needed to at least get the plot out there a little bit. :)

Disclaimer: Still not mine

Unbeta-ed: Forgive Grammar-Its bad.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Creepy Lab**

Rin glanced at Makoto, their eyes meeting. He seemed as anxious as Makoto did. Nagisa, however, was simply Nagisa. He was chirping away about how happy he was to have them meet Rei. Makoto gulped as they came to the two front doors. Even these doors were tinted almost black, leaving nothing on the inside on show for the outside world. Nagisa pressed against the doors and they swung open, much to Makoto's hidden disappointment.

The inside showed nothing of what was actually going on in the building. The boys found themselves in a spacious lobby that was white, completely white. On either side of the boys were two "waiting areas." Both sides were equipped with a white couch, a loveseat, and a chair, all surrounding a white coffee table. It gave off a strange, stuffy feel. A little bit further in the room was a (you'd never have guessed) white desk that had a woman typing away behind it. She was of course-wearing white. The entire feel of the building was uncomfortable to say the least. Makoto found himself fidgeting, and to his left he saw Rin looking as uncomfortable as he did.

Nagisa seemed to not notice the feel of the room and happily bounded to the front desk as if he was in a happy café. "We're here to see Ryugazaki Rei please." Rin and Makoto made their way to Nagisa. The woman behind the desk looked up and looked the three boys up and down critically. Seeming to find what she was looking for, she nodded and lifted up her phone.

"This is the front desk. We have three visitors for Ryugazaki Rei, intern." She stated coldly into the receiver. "Yes, yes... of course. Thank you." The secretary hung up the phone and fumbled for something behind her desk. She held out her hand with three lanyards. Nagisa grabbed all three and handed Rin and Makoto theirs. The lanyard had a badge that had 'Official Visitor' written in bold ink on them. Makoto slipped his over his head. "Intern Ryugazaki will be out shortly. If you would please take off your jackets and put anything you may have in your pockets in your jackets, it would be appreciated. Food, drinks, cameras, phones, and any other electronics will not be allowed past the access point." She said as if she had said this too many times. The boys moved to do what she said over in one of the lounging areas.

"Why the hell can't I have my phone?" Rin muttered as he took the device and not to gently shoved it in his jacket pocket. Makoto just sent him a smile as he did the same with his phone.

"I mean if they do such top secret experiments like the rumors say, then it's understandable."

Rin just huffed in an answer. "Still.. I think its bullshit..." Before Rin could add other colorful remarks a tall teen around their age with blue hair and red glasses interrupted.

"Rei-chan!" Nagisa yelled as he launched himself at the young man, attaching himself to the teen's left arm. Rei's face immediately turned to a scowl and bright red flushed on his cheeks.

"Nagisa, how many times have I told you not to add chan to the end of my name. It makes me feel... girly." His purple eyes flashed under his lenses.

"Rei-chan! Meet my bestest friends Mako-chan and Rin-chan!" Nagisa completely ignored Rei's discomfort as well as grammar as he moved right on to introductions, still clinging onto Rei's left arm. Makoto stepped forward flashing a bright grin and extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hi Rei-san, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tachibana Makoto." Rei shook his hand with a small smile of his own. He seemed nervous to Makoto.

Rin, not being one for formality simply dipped his head. "Rin."

"Don't worry about Rin-chan! He just thinks he needs to keep up his 'bad boy' look." Nagisa said to Rei with a wink. Rin flashed the blonde demon a glare that would have melted him if looks could inflict physical damage. Rei seemed to notice the heated atmosphere immediately and went to dispel it.

"It's nice to meet you Makoto-san and Rin-san." Rei bowed his head respectfully to the two older boys. It was hard to fathom that Rei was only a first year. To Makoto, he seemed much older with his proper manners and good poise. His musing thoughts were interrupted by Rin.

"Did I say my name was Rin-san. It's just Rin." Rin growled out. Makoto couldn't help but smile over at his friend. Though Rin tended to come across as a... hard-ass, he was just as kind as everyone else. He just tended to do it in a much more rough style than normal people.

"Call me Makoto as well." The brunette chimed in.

The blue-haired teen nodded. "Of course. Then I insist you call me Rei." Nagisa interrupted the greeting with an exaggerated sigh.

"Now that the boring stuff is taken care of, lets get to the really super-cool lab tour Rei-chan is going to give us." Nagisa pouted as he began to drag Rei from the two other boys. Rei simply nodded as he led them behind the white desk. Taking the jackets from the boys he put them gently on a coat rack hidden well in a small hallway. Leading the boys back behind the desk, he pressed a key card to a black box by the door and a green light flashed. Rei opened the door and motioned the other three inside.

Makoto couldn't have been more uncomfortable at this point. The door opened up to a long-LONG white hall illuminated by blaring white lights overhead. Down the hall there were doors on both sides that lead to more white hallways. Not a single person was walking around. A shudder ran down his spine. He swore this was where they shot scary asylum movies, full of ghosts and possessed people. Makoto could feel his breathing speeding up as they walked. Why was he freaking out so much? It just seemed like something was pressing on his shoulders here. Nagisa seemed busy walking and holding Rei's arm in a vice grip. Rin was walking behind him, chill as ever.

Another twist down another hallway and the boys found themselves in a large room filled with tanks and what seemed to be... fish? Wait was that a foot! WITH EYES-BLINKING!? Makoto instantly managed to put Rin in front of his larger body. "The fuck?!" Was all Rin could squeeze out before he found himself in front of his large friend. Rei looked back and automatically blushed as he took in their position.

"Sorry! I didn't realize! This is one of our more basic experimental rooms. Dealing with organs, animals, plants, and so on." The blue-haired boy said quickly.

"No ghosts Mako-chan. Geez." Nagisa muttered before he went back to dragging Rei forward with their tour. "Take us somewhere... less legalized." The blonde winked mischeviously and pressed a light kiss to the taller boy's cheek. Rei's cheeks and ears turned bright red as he went about stuttering something incomprehensible as the shorter boy giggled.

Makoto instantly let go of Rin apologizing profusely while glaring daggers at the foot-like thing that he still wasn't sure of. "Sorry Rin, I just got... scared." Rin scowled but then his expression turned soft with a small smile.

"How the hell did a big guy like you get the nerves of a little girl?" He nudged Makoto teasingly with his shoulder. The green-haired boy replied with a smile.

"Thanks..." Makoto replied looking down.

"Lets go. Nagisa and his boyfriend are taking off." Rin said as he grabbed Makoto's hand and started tugging him along. Rin knew he could have let go of his friend's hand, but he'd rather not get a repeat of what happened in this room, especially if they were heading to less 'publicized' rooms. "That blonde bastard can make anyone bend to his fucking will..." Rin muttered as the two boys caught up to the other two.

After walking for another 15 minutes Makoto noticed that there were still no people. In fact he swore he didn't see anyone walking around up to this point in their tour... This whole situation just didn't bode well for them he assumed. Rei approached a door on the right, the glass window totally tinted black.

"Ok, so I'm not suppose to let people into this room. At all, like ever. All the doctors are in meeting until 9:15 though, so I think we'll be ok. This is room A132, research initiative." Rei said as he opened the door with a hissing noise.

"Wow..." Nagisa, Makoto, and Rin all gasped out together. In front of them was one of the most amazing sights they had seen. There was a room packed with tons of things in glass cases. Machines were whirling loudly in different corners, and steam was raising from a few strange metal boxes. Surgical tables were scattered about with different plants growing up some of the walls columns. Computers were everywhere, constantly spitting out information in codes that none of the boys understood.

Nagisa grabbed Rei's arm and tugged him over to what looked like weapons in a glass box. Makoto started walking over to a far end of the room where it looked like gorgeous columns with breath-taking etches rose. Rin noticed the warmth of Makoto's hand slip from his and he couldn't help but miss the warmth. His brows furrowed, he was turning into a softy.

"So Rei-chan, what is all this stuff?" Nagisa asked as he pressed his face against the glass of the case. He was looking at two swords that seemed to have a glowing aura in the hilt. Beautiful script ran up and down the blades, yet he couldn't make out what language it was.

"Well, this is where we put a lot of the items that are found near this location. This side is what we find on land. These were found about 10 miles out in some ancient ruins that the lab found on an island. Over towards that corner tends to be where we put things found in water around the area." Nagisa nodded at the explanation.

"So this is where you put all the supernatural stuff that is found around here? Anything like aliens?" Nagisa asked his companion expecting an eye roll. However, he was surprised when Rei nodded.

"This room is specifically set aside for research in other cultuers that could have been around town in the past or maybe even currently."

Makoto found himself running his hands along one of the columns he walked over to. The column seemed to have tiny clams, coral flowers, and other sea life etched into it. A long vine that looked like a current of water ran up in a swirling pattern up the column. Looking in one of the nearby cases he noticed scales set in different orders with scribbling beside each one. _Ok so this has to deal with the ocean then... _Next to the scales he found strange black triangle and white triangle items. After closer inspection he saw what they really were. He gasped at the realization. They were nails... or claws... "What the..." He was beginning to loose his cool once again. A touch on his shoulder made him yelp and spin around quickly.

"Geez Makoto. Calm your ass." The familiar figure of Rin greeted him. "Watcha looking at?" He asked as he peered around his tall friend.

"I don't know... Claws or nails... It's really freaky..." Rin moved in closer and a deep set frown marred his face. There was something Makoto noticed in his eyes that he didn't like. A hardness that he had not previously seen. He set a gentle hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

Rin nodded after a few moments. "Just freaky that's for sure." Makoto accepted the explanation on a basis he would talk to Rin later.

Makoto left his friend to move over one more case. He peered closely at the display and then green eyes widened. "Rin! Come over here." In the case were necklaces set on a backdrop. They were natural gems that weren't polished or anything, just naturally beautiful. A few seemed to have an internal glow. There was a blue, purple, orange, pink, and red one in the case. The red and purple one seemed to emit an internal light and Makoto found himself easily mesmerized.

"What? What is it Makoto." Rin uttered as he came up beside his friend, noticing his tense shoulders. Instead of answering or moving out of his friends way so he could see the case, he reached for the rope he knew was on Rin's neck and pulled out the red gem stone. This was a stone he would never forget, remembering how he was enraptured by the internal light Rin's gem seemed to have. "Dude, what the fuck!?" Rin was quickly losing his temper and grabbed Makoto's wrist forcibly. Makoto only moved aside and showed Rin the case as he drug the necklace and effectively Rin closer to the case. All he heard was Rin gasp.

* * *

Ok, now I can leave this story feeling a little bit better. I'll update here in a few days thanks to time because of spring break. This will be updated weekly after spring break.

Also: So on the story. I'm planning on making this a MakoHaru fic with Rin sort of left out (I hate to do it). But the thing is, is that how I wrote this-the relationships can change very easy. Anything in the relationships are going to be fluff-no smutt. I was planning on Nitori making a preview in later chapters, but like I said: relationships aren't really set in stone yet. Just give me some feedback on what you think. If not, I'll continue heading on the path I'm going. :) Anyway: Thanks for reading!

Lots of Love

~Lamara


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So sorry guys! Midterms kicked my ass-hard. Lol. I also lost my notebook with all my plot to this story (thank god I found it.) But anyway: really late update. I also edited this really late so I think its crap... I am the most critical about my work and I can't believe I'm even uploading this.. :S **

**Still Unbeta'd so I apologize for mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything either...**

**Chapter 3**

**Rin's Flashback**

Rin stared with wide eyes at the glass case. "Rin?" A hand was on his shoulder. "Rin?!"

_~Flashback~_

* * *

"Rin!" Bright green eyes sparkled as the owner grabbed Rin's hand excitedly with their own. "Come on! Okaasan is already on her way with the twins!" Rin blinked and nodded dumbly, allowing Makoto to drag him forward. Makoto and his family had invited Rin to go with them to the beach as a kind of welcome to the neighborhood. During his first month in middle school Rin didn't attempt to make any kind of friends. The only constant companionship in his life came from the tall brunette that currently was grasping his hand and the little blonde terror, Nagisa. At first he had tried to push away the two companions knowing that they would only hinder his mission. However, he found the two wouldn't leave him alone.

During the first week he couldn't help but growl in annoyance. At lunch he always found Makoto smiling and waving him over to sit with himself and Nagisa, in class Makoto always kept a seat next to him free for the red-head, in gym class he found the slightly taller brunette jogging next to him with a grin during warm-ups, and the most annoying thing he found was that Makoto kept insisting to walk home together. Rin ended up making a stupid mistake that ended up costing him more lies to spin in his elaborate web. After the first day of classes Rin had wandered out the front doors and stood off to the side watching the other children rush past to get home. As he watched the last trickle of students leave the yard he felt a tap on his shoulder. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he swung around to meet the smiling brunette he knew was there. "Yes?" Rin asked, annoyance plain in his voice. Makoto seemed to be taken back as his cheeks dusted a slight pink.

"O-Oh.. S-sorry. I just was going to ask if you needed help getting home... I-uh mean being in a new town and all..." Green eyes made their way to look at the ground while the owner shuffled his feet nervously. Of course he would happen to attract the attention of the most caring middle-schooler in existence, Rin thought to himself sarcastically.

Rin simply gave a huff. "No. I actually am making my way home now. I know exactly where I am going." He flashed a cheeky grin as he began to stride purposely in a random direction. He gave a slight smile thinking he had come up with the perfect plan, Makoto would go catch the train and go home and never bother him agai- His thought was abruptly interrupted by a laugh and the sound of someone jogging a few steps to walk by his side.

"I live this way too! Where do you live?" Rin looked to his right to find Makoto with a beaming smile pasted on his face, his eyes smiling as much as his mouth. _Shit... of course I'd choose the one way this annoying kid lives on..._ Rin groaned out loud as he simply shook his head in disgust.

"I live... up here... further..." His brain suddenly registered where they were and where they were headed. "by the beach..." _Fuck Rin... That is the best thing you can come up with? By the beach?_ Though in truth it was only half a lie. He did live near the beach...

The beaming smile didn't dim at all. "I live near the beach too! Who would have thought that we would have lived so close?" Makoto didn't seem to notice the sudden frown that Rin gave to those words. He just looked forward with a small smile on his face as he and Rin continued to walk on in silence. When the sidewalk passed right next to the beach Rin found himself gazing at the open waters, eyes transfixed on the waves lapping the beach. Feeling a gaze on him, Rin looked to find Makoto giving him a soft gaze with a warm, knowing smile on his face. Rin couldn't help but think that Makoto may know more than he let on...

"What are you staring at...my teeth?!" Rin said as he narrowed his eyes. He knew for a fact Makoto wasn't staring at his teeth. One, his head was turned before he turned his head to face Makoto and two, Makoto was about the only person he had come in contact with who hadn't said anything about his shark-like teeth. Makoto simply shrugged, the smile still pulling on his lips as he continued to walk ahead of Rin. The red-head looked down and kept following the brunette in silence.

"Here is where I have to leave you." Makoto's soft voice made Rin jump out of his thoughts. "Maybe we can hang out sometime either at my house or maybe even yours someday." Makoto mused as he turned to walk up the stairs. "You're invited to come over anytime." He stopped when he said this. Rin couldn't help but feel a little guilty at the fact that Makoto had opened up to him so fast.

"U-uh yeah.. Maybe." Rin mumbled as he kept on walking by the stairs leading up to where Makoto's house resided.

"See you tomorrow Rin!" He heard Makoto yell and he just flipped his hand out as an acknowledgment to the farewell. Rin walked blindly for about ten minutes finding his mind wandering to Makoto. "I actually want to hang out with him..." He muttered under his breath. For some reason Makoto intrigued him and this irritated Rin to no end. His feet stopped and he gazed out at the ocean again. Gou was probably worried sick. Being stuck with the elder all day would have had to have been exhausting. He clenched his fist as he thought of his younger sister. He couldn't let a silly boy, especially a human boy ruin his chance at guaranteeing his sister's safety. Striding from the sidewalk into the sand, Rin stripped his shirt off and his pants soon followed, leaving him in only his underwear. Elder Shinju had thought well ahead when she had assigned Rin this mission. He had clothes packed in many different bags spread out on the beach in hidden places. Today he didn't even care about putting his clothes in the bag he would have been forced to dive for. Setting them on the sand he ran out into the waves until the water touched his chest. Concentrating with furrowed brows, Rin allowed the "change" to take over his body. The gem around his throat glowed a fierce and brilliant red as bones and skin morphed into scales and smooth, glistening 'skin.' As the last part of the "change" took place his head plunged under water. This allowed him to see where pale legs once were, a powerful shark tail now resided, a few gray scales here and there around his hip bones. A small, sharp pain shot through his lower back as he felt his dorsal fin break through the surface of his skin. By habit, Rin flexed the small, almost hidden gills on the lower part on either side of his neck. Finding himself taking in oxygen adequetly he gave a few powerful strokes with his tail, propelling him into the water. Each time the "change" took over him, it became less painful, one day he wouldn't even be able to feel the painful dorsal fin. "I'm coming home Gou." He said as he plunged deeper into the ocean to head to where Elder Shinju would be waiting.

The first month was a blur in Rin's mind. Going to school, walking with Makoto to his home, and then "changing" and going home to spend his nights talking to Gou about the upper world. During this time Rin learned a lot about Makoto. Makoto was too kind for his own good, he loved green curry and chocolate, he was a wimp when it came to scary things, and last of all, yet most important: Rin really enjoyed his company. Rin even disclosed information about himself as well. At least, information that wouldn't give away his true identity away. Nagisa was even growing on him. Rin found himself happy to see his two friends as he walked through the doors of his school. Now after being there for a month, Makoto had invited him to go with him and his family to the beach and that is where he found himself being drug by his friend into the sand. Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach as he thought of accidentally "changing" in front of Makoto, or worse: having Makoto realize that Rin was weird and he didn't like him. The thought of losing Makoto's company made Rin's heart sink into his stomach.

"Rin? Are you okay?" Makoto had stopped and Rin hadn't even noticed, making him bump into the brunette's back.

"Oh yeah... sorry... I was just thinking about things." Rin said as his gaze suddenly found his feet really interesting. The red-head gasped as he suddenly found himself in a warm embrace.

"I've noticed Rin-chan's been sad... I just want you to know you always have support from me.. and of course Nagisa." Rin could only gape as he was hugged. Awkwardly, Rin reached his arms around the brunette and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He felt safe for once in his life, like he could lean on someone else, not have everyone lean on him. His eyes popped open as he came to his senses. Rin gently pushed Makoto away from him though he was sure there was a smile on his face.

"Don't you dare start calling me 'Rin-chan' like that blonde demon..." He growled out, the smile not leaving his face. Makoto only greeted him with a warm smile of his own. Rin had the sudden thought that he hadn't ever seen the taller boy without one on his face.

"Hmm... Well if you don't want me to call you Rin-chan," a teasing smile replaced the earlier smile. "I can call you.. um... RinRin!" The brunette laughed at the own name he'd come up with on the spot. It was silly even to his own ears. Rin could feel his cheeks getting hot. He didn't actually mind the funny name Makoto had called him, but he couldn't let Makoto know that...

"Are you sure you even have a brain? RinRin? It sounds so stupid!" Rin said with a frown tugging on his lips, however it softened to a smile quickly. "However, as long as you are the only one to call me that, I think I can survive the stupidity." Rin playfully punched Makoto as they laughed together.

"Well come on then... RinRin." Makoto grabbed Rin's hand yet again and started leading him to the beach.

One thing Rin noticed while at the beach was that Makoto hadn't yet set foot in the water. In fact, when he caught Makoto looking at the ocean, he couldn't help but notice fear in those emerald eyes. Mrs. Tachibana was busy looking after Makoto's younger siblings so she let the boys stray pretty farso they didn't have to deal with the rambunctious twins. The boys had started making sand castles at first and when Rin had been about to suggest swimming Makoto suggested sea-shell collecting. Rin's brow had furrowed but he agreed. After the two boys had collected hoards of sea-shells Makoto had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Hey, Makoto?" No answer.

"Makoto?" Yet again, the emerald eyes were simply glued to the horizon, a deep-set terror reflected on their surface. Rin had always found himself mesmerized with the gorgeous green eyes that always sparkled with warmth and kindness, but it seemed as if something had sucked out the warmth and replaced it with fear. "Mako?" He reached out and gently grabbed the other's shoulder. Makoto was startled out of his reverie and looked at Rin with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? You seem worried." The smile he was used to seeing was plastered back on Makoto's face, yet it looked forced.

"Mako? When did you start calling me that?" Ignoring the question it seemed.

"Well since you get to call me RinRin, I should get to call you a stupid name too." Rin replied matter-of-factly. "Now really, what's wrong..." Makoto hesitated at first but then let out a loud sigh.

"I don't like the ocean..." Rin could have almost missed the words they were uttered so softly. The red-head sat down in the sand and motioned to Makoto to sit down. Makoto went in to telling Rin about the incident that had happened with a fishing boat that had happened a little before Rin had come into the picture. Rin also found out that the vase in the Tachibana's yard was also a grave to Makoto's goldfish who were gifted to him by a fisherman, the fisherman who passed away. "And so I am scared of the ocean. I just feel like something is there that's going to drag me down..." Tears that had gathered in the green eyes had finally started to fall.

"I'm sorry Mako..." Rin reached out his hand and brushed the tears away with his hand. A gleam had suddenly appeared in Rin's eyes... "I promise you that nothing will drag you down, not while I'm here to protect you." Makoto looked up startled at Rin's words, and even Rin himself was startled at the words he had said without thinking.

"Thanks Rin." Makoto said softly, eyes still gleaming with unshed tears. Wiping at his own eyes, Makoto stood up and a genuine smile was back on his face. "Swim with me." Rin grinned widely as he accepted the offered hand.

"Always."

Making their way to the lapping waves, Rin noticed Makoto hesitating at the edge of the water. Giving his hand a gentle squeeze Rin let go of Makoto and stripped off his t-shirt, throwing it somewhere in the sand. He waded in just a few feet and looked back expectantly at Makoto who had by now discarded his own shirt somewhere. Once Makoto got close enough Rin grabbed his arm and started jogging deeper into the waves, laughter careening off his lips. Makoto's soon joined his as they pranced in the shallows.

Rin submerged himself up to his shoulders once the water began to lap at his waist. Makoto echoed the motion next to him. "Thanks Rin. I really appreciate you being my friend." Rin grinned widely—he had a friend... A real friend. He had Makoto... A gasp startled him out of his musing.

"Wow... What is this Rin? It's so beautiful." Rin suddenly felt Makoto lift up the spirabilis stone on his throat. Makoto was in awe at the beautiful red pulsing light that came from the small stone. It wasn't girly by any means, Rin had the small unshaped gem hanging on a thin black cord. He probably hadn't noticed it until Rin had taken off his shirt. Makoto began running his fingers lightly along the red stone and Rin couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. He would be shit out of luck if Makoto took off his spirabilis stone. There would be no way not to "change."

Rin smacked Makoto's hands away. "N-nothing. It's nothing. Just a family thing." Makoto seemed sated by this answer and he let go of the gem and it gently bounced just below Rin's neck.

"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable..." Makoto said apologetically as he looked down ashamed. Rin knew it was perfect, Makoto wouldn't ask ever again and he wouldn't ever have to worry about his spirabilis stone being taken off anymore, but of course Rin had to mess it up.

"Don't worry about it.. How about we make it our little secret. You can see it whenever you want, as long as you don't blab to anyone about it. I just feel... girly and I don't want people to know about it..." He spluttered out the lie at the end as he mentally smacked himself. He had just promised to let Makoto hold his spirabilis whenever he pleased, that was dangerous.. But the happy look on Makoto's face made him not try and take back his words. _So what if I let him touch my spirabilis stone, as long as he doesn't rip it off I should be ok..._He scoffed at the mental image of gentle Makoto tearing anything off anyone.

"Makoto! Rin! Come in boys, it's time to head back home!" Mrs. Tachibana called from the shore, ruining whatever Rin was going to say next to Makoto.

"Coming!" Makoto yelled before flashing Rin a grin and wading to the shore. Rin followed mutely, glancing back to the ocean: the thing that Makoto feared.

True to his word, Rin had let Makoto see his spirabilis stone whenever he wanted and as long as they were alone. Rin couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Makoto and him had a secret between only themselves.

* * *

_~End Flashback~_

"Rin! Are you ok?!" Makoto's voice broke through his thoughts. Rin once again looked at the spirabilis stones that were on display in the case. The worst part was the few necklaces that still had their life-glow had doomed their owners to the ocean forever. Those who didn't have the glow—well their owners had already passed away, or maybe had even been killed to have these humans possess such a special thing. His eyes moved to the scales and claws. He shuddered thinking of how this place got a hold of them. _What is this place?! It could hold the answers I'm looking for..._

"Rin!" Makoto was shaking his shoulders now.

"Fuck Makoto, stop it before you shake my brains out... I'm fine..." Rin had begun to go through the different species each scale belonged to. Surprisingly there were only a few he could think off the top of his head that they were missing. The ones they were missing were the merfolk who tended to live far off in deep waters, or migrated constantly.

"B-but Rin! They have your necklace, or at least something like it.." Damn Makoto, the one person who would of course notice the stones. Rin had ended up showing his spirabilis to Nagisa as well as the swim team, being on the swim team meant no shirts of course. To his wonder, no one else seemed as interested in his spirabilis like Makoto was that first day he saw it. The others just tended to shrug and nod their heads—no one was willing to mess with Rin even if he wanted to wear a 'girly necklace.'

"My family has had this for generations, must be related to these somewhere along the line..." Rin muttered as he put his hand up to the glass. Makoto frowned obviously not buying what Rin had said. As Makoto opened his mouth to say something a strong grip twisted them around.

"What do _you _think _you're_ doing?" The boys found themselves face-to-face with a blonde man in a lab coat. Rin quizzically raised an eyebrow when he looked this 'scientist' up and down. The man was wearing flip flops and blue shorts. A Hawaiian shirt peeked its way from under the lab coat that had an ID card that read "Dr. Sasabe" on it. Makoto seemed to have the same expression of disbelief that Rin did at this moment.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?" Dr. Sasabe seemed to just notice the visitor passes draped around their necks, however his eyes narrowed as he looked a little higher than the visitor pass on Rin's neck. Rin's eyes narrowed as he quickly brought his hand up and tucked in his spirabilis back under his shirt. "Who are you with?" Dr. Sasabe stared at Rin hard and then turned his gaze upon Makoto, looking the lumbering form up and down a gleam suddenly appearing in the older man's eyes.

"O-OH! Dr. Sasabe! Um.. they're with me! S-sorry.." Rei and Nagisa had come from seemingly nowhere. Dr. Sasabe narrowed his eyes at Rei and suddenly split his face into a large grin while giving an ear-splitting laugh.

"Can't blame you now can I. If I was younger I'd definitely bring my friends here to show off. Great way to get chicks as well," He glanced at Makoto and Rin again "or guys in some people's case." He winked at Rei and the blue-haired boy's face turned dark red.

"N-No it's not-"

Dr. Sasabe cut him off again. "No need to explain yourself." He gave Rei another wink and outstretched his hand to Rin and Makoto. "Sorry for scaring you boys there, I have to put on the 'I'm-a-mean-scientist-and-am-going-to-kick-you-out-for-trespassing-front.' I'm Dr. Sasabe Goro. Rei is my prodigy." Rin blatantly looked away but Makoto took the offered hand.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto. It's nice to meet Rei's teacher." Makoto gave his normal smile as he shook Goro's hand.

"Tachibana Makoto.." Goro said seeming to roll the name around in his mouth to get a good feel of it. Rin could feel the heat of anger burning under his skin. This man had seen his spirabilis and worked in the damn place and had yet to say anything about it. It made Rin nervous.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa! We are friends of Rei's. We go to Iwatobi High School across town. We wouldn't have even known about this place if it wasn't for Rei and Samezuka." The blonde boy said flashing a demon smile (or what Rin called a demon smile) at Goro and shook his hand eccentrically. Goro smiled again and nodded happily. "Nice to meet you Nagisa." Rin hated the fact that he hadn't rolled Nagisa's name in his mouth like Makoto's. Goro outstretched his hand to the red-head expectantly. Rin frowned but gripped the hand in a shake.

"Rin."

"Rin-chan! Don't be rude. Tell him your full name." Rin could have pummeled Nagisa at this moment. Of course the one fucking moment that the demon decides to use manners would be the one fucking time Rin didn't want to...

"Matsuoka Rin." Rin ground out from his teeth. Goro's eyebrows quirked at the sight of Rin's sharp teeth, but the smile never left his face.

"Matsuoka Rin... Very nice to meet you as well. Also..." The older man blushed as he looked down, "can you give me the name of your dentist? Those are some pretty radical teeth you have there." Rin's face probably was priceless at this moment, his awe blatant.

"O-oh.. I mean.." Rin was a stuttering mess.

"Rin doesn't like to share his secrets. He likes to be original." Makoto supplied with a large smile. Rin had gotten use to Makoto's tactic through the years when other kid's brought up Rin's dentures. Goro only laughed.

"Understandable. You probably get all the ladies with those dentures." Goro gave him a wink, much the same he gave to Rei. "Or perhaps all the men?" Goro said throwing a glance at Makoto. At Rin's wide eyed look both Nagisa and Goro burst out in laughter. Goro glanced at his watch and gave a large sigh.

"It was nice to meet you all really, you made my boring workday much better. However we're starting to get to the time when all the 'real workers' start wandering around and you aren't suppose to be here. You should try and bring them in again Rei. I like them." And with that Goro excused himself and slipped out of the room.

"Come on guys. We were lucky it was only Dr. Sasabe. He is the most immature adult I've ever met." Rei said with the shake of his head. The three boys followed Rei back to the lobby with no mishaps. While Rin, Nagisa, and Makoto put back on their jackets, Rei gathered their visitor passes.

"Thank you all for coming to meet me. It was very nice to meet Nagisa's friends." Rei gave a shaky smile as he led them back to the front desk. Rei handed the three passes to the secretary who sat there still from before. She took them with a bored look in her eyes.

"It is protocol that all visitors must have their picture taken before they leave in case anything was stolen, broken, and so on." She drawled as she adjusted the web cam that was on top of her computer screen.

"Oh! Sorry guys. I forgot to tell you about this before." Rei said with his eyes downcast. Rin could have strangled this kid. Now they would have his fucking picture too!

"Don't worry Rei. It's no problem, and it's totally understandable." Makoto replied as he took his place in front of the camera and gave a small smile as the secretary snapped the photo. Nagisa followed suit after the secretary adjusted the camera for the height difference. Rin trudged before the screen and gave a glare at the camera.

"Thank you all for visiting us here at Anju Labs. We hope you enjoyed your visit." The secretary said like she had rehearsed this many times.

"See you guys later!" Rei said with a smile on his face. "Come see me again soon, Nagisa's friends are always welcome." He turned around with a wave and headed behind the front desk. The boys chatted about all the different things they saw in the labs and about Rei as they walked to get lunch. Much to Rin's appreciation, Makoto said nothing of the necklaces in the case to Nagisa, though he knew that was going to be a _fun _conversation later. He couldn't help but feel that Goro and the Anju Labs was trouble...

"Noriko?... Yes... Yes... I believe I have found one... Yes... The name of Matsuoka Rin..." A picture of the glaring red-head fumbled through his fingers. "Yes... We may have one more but I didn't see a spirabilis on him. The name is Tachibana Makoto... Yes... Iwatobi High School... Miho? I mean yeah, she would fit in as a teacher—a worthless teacher that is." A laugh slipped out but died quickly. "I'll let her know immediately and yes, I'll send these pictures over to you ASAP." He hung up the phone glancing once again at the two pictures in his hand. One of a smiling brunette and the other of the glaring red-head. They would find the cure... Noriko would make sure of it...

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho... Goro and him teasing the poor boys. Lol. And poor Rei by the way. :) What's going to happen next?!**

**Ending A/N: Sorry again for the thing this is: crap... I am still working through character kinks so I'm sorry if its OCish.. I'd love to hear feedback (though I ask that you maybe lighten it up a little because trust me: I know how much this chapter sucks.) Thanks for reading as always!**

**Lots of Love**

**~LamaraLily**


End file.
